Le démon-loup
by Madeshiko Takishima
Summary: En ouvrant un gros livre trouvé avec ses amis dans le grenier du vieux Pixis, Eren a accidentellement libéré le démon loup qui était abrité dans le grimoire. Cet artéfact racontait, au fil des chapitres, l'histoire de cet être surnaturel. Comment va donc réagir ce démon face au monde d'aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi Eren lui semble-t-il si familier ?


La poussière vola dans l'air lorsqu'Eren souffla un bon coup sur sa nouvelle trouvaille pour enlever toute la poussière qui était venue s'installer. Toussant un coup tout en plissant les yeux pour empêcher les grains de venir faire coucou à ses yeux variant entre le vert et le bleu, il balaya l'air de la main pour disperser une bonne fois pour toute le nuage de grains. Il baissa les yeux sur le gros livre qui venait de trouver. " Sûrement un grimoire " pensa Eren. Eren sourit en admirant la décoration de la couverture un marron foncé. Le brun passa sa main pour constater que le matériau utilisé était du cuir. Celui-ci était vieux et usé par le temps, se déchirant légèrement par endroit, mais pourtant, très bien entretenu. Et en tant qu'ornements, des arabesques en reliefs. C'était très joli.

Le retournant dans tous les sens, il fut rejoint par son meilleur ami Armin, qui, s'asseyant à ses côtés, sourit en remarquant que son ami brun était absorbé par son trésor.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fini-t-il par demander en se penchant un peu plus à son tour pour regarder.

-Je sais pas, on dirait un grimoire. Peut-être qu'il est rempli de formules magiques ?

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur et cela attira l'attention de Mikasa, la meilleure amie des deux garçons. Une jeune fille très jolie bien qu'un poil trop inexpressive et surprotectrice avec Eren qui, parfois, en avait un peu trop marre. Mais bon, c'était sa meilleure amie, alors, malgré les disputes, ils finissaient par se réconcilier. Et personne ne le regrettait.

-Pourquoi vous riez ? Demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

Eren lui montre le livre qu'elle prend pour l'admirer.

-Rien, on essaye de deviner ce que peux bien être ce grimoire, lui répondit Armin qui s'était calmé avant le brun.

-Pour savoir, faut l'ouvrir, déclara Mikasa en rendant le livre à Eren qui s'était enfin calmé de sa blague quelque peu... Nulle.

Eren regarda de nouveau l'objet avant de relever son regard. Devait-il vraiment l'ouvrir ? Après tout, il était d'une, pas chez lui, et de deux, ce livre ne lui appartenait pas. Déjà qu'ils fouillaient dans les affaires du vieux Pixis qui les avait invité. Ils devraient peut-être en parler au vieil homme avant ? Alors qu'il allait se lever pour descendre du grenier, la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit sur le dit Pixis qui souriait aux trois lycéens.

-Vous vous amusez bien ?

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête de manière positive.

-Bien. Mais je vais devoir y aller.

-Pas de problème ! S'exclama Eren en souriant.

Leur rendant le sourire, il allait partir lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas et s'exclama de nouveau.

-Si vous avez trouvé des choses, vous pouvez les garder. Tout ce qui est ici n'est plus utilisé.

Le plus vieux les laissa tranquille et les trois amis se regardèrent un long moment en silence. Eren baissa son regard sur sa découverte et fronça les sourcils. Armin et Mikasa savaient, tout comme Eren, qu'il fallait se décider pour savoir qui allait garder le grimoire. C'est donc, sans aucune parole, que les trois amis mirent une main dans le dos et firent pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Après trois tours, Eren fut celui qui allait garder le livre.

Eren rentra chez lui peu avant dix-huit heures. Bien que n'ayant que dix sept petites années, Eren vivait seul dans un petit appartement qui lui suffisait amplement. Ses parents étaient morts il y avait un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Et bien que cela soit encore frais, le brun se débrouillait parfaitement bien seul. Oh bien sûr, il avait des petits moments de faiblesse, comme toute personne ayant perdu ses parents trop tôt. Mais il avait ses amis. Alors il tenait bon et restait fort.

Refermant sa porte d'entrée derrière lui, Eren soupira de bien-être, heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver son petit nid douillet. Posant le livre sur la table basse de son petit salon, avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour retirer sa veste en cuir noir qu'il avait mise. La rangeant dans son armoire, il retira ses chaussures et resta en chaussettes avant de retourner dans le salon.

Ne prêtant pas attention au gros livre, il alla directement dans sa cuisine ouverte, seulement séparée par un petit bar. Là-bas, il se servit un verre d'eau et une fois le verre en main, il s'appuya sur le comptoir avant de le boire. Alors que l'eau fraîche coulait dans sa gorge, ses yeux se posèrent sur le grimoire qu'il venait de déposer il y a quelques minutes maintenant.

Son verre toujours en main, il fronça les sourcils. Devait-il vraiment l'ouvrir ? Ou devait-il attendre le lendemain qu'Armin et Mikasa viennent ? Il se détourna pour mettre son verre dans l'évier, là où une assiette et des couverts sales étaient déjà posés, attendant sagement d'être nettoyés. S'appuyant contre le bord du plan de travail par la suite, Eren soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par faire volte face. S'avançant d'un pas déterminé, le brun alla s'asseoir sur son canapé et prit entre ses mains le livre. Il le regarda un long moment avant de le tourner et, après une seconde d'hésitation, l'ouvrit sur la première page.

" La légende du Démon-loup "

-Qu'est-ce que ?!

Eren avait du mal à croire que ce si gros livre se trouve être une vieille histoire fantastique sur un démon à moitié loup. Lui qui pensait découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire, se retrouvait avec un livre comme les autres si ce n'est qu'il était aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire.

Curieux malgré tout, Eren tourna la page, et lut le début.

" Tout a commencé lors d'une froide nuit de décembre.

Non loin du petit village de Shinganshina, se trouvait une immense forêt qui était réputée pour abriter l'une des dernières meutes de loups. Parmi ces loups qui étaient autant craints que respectés, se trouvait un mâle différent des autres.

Plus petit que la moyenne, il avait beaucoup de mal à obéir au mâle alpha. C'est pourquoi il était souvent mis à l'écart. Nombreuses étaient les fois où ce loup se battait avec ses frères de meute. Et souvent, il en ressortait perdant, étant seul face aux autres. Puis un jour, suite à une rébellion de trop envers le chef de meute de sa part, il fut chassé. Se sentant humilié et en rage contre son ancienne meute, le loup décida de se venger. Malheureusement, il fut, suite à cette bataille, laissé pour mort dans la forêt alors que la meute reprenait tranquillement sa route.

Allongé là, seul et oublié, le loup peu à peu se laissait aller au sommeil éternel. Puis, apparut soudainement un être des ténèbres. L'un de ces démons dont on ne savait s'ils étaient réel ou s'ils n'étaient qu'une invention de l'imaginaire.

Celui-ci, ayant prit le pauvre animal mourant en pitié, lui proposa de faire un marché.

" Ton âme contre ta vengeance. "

Le loup, désireux de faire payer son ancienne famille, accepta sans hésiter. Comme promis, le démon fit en sorte qu'il ait sa vengeance, le rendant plus fort que n'importe quel autre loup de la meute. Et c'est sans surprise, que quelques jours plus tard, un groupe de villageois découvrit les cadavres des membres de la meute.

Un marché étant un marché, le démon revint voir le loup pour son âme. Mais avant qu'il ne la lui prenne, le démon lui permis de prononcer ses derniers mots. Le loup plongea ses yeux dans celui du démon, et lui demanda :

" Qu'arrive-t-il si quelqu'un tue un démon ? "

Bien que surpris, le démon lui répondit en tout honnêteté.

" Il reçoit les pouvoirs du démon, et en devient un lui-même. "

Aussitôt, les babines du loup s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier alors qu'il remercia le démon. Puis, sans que le démon n'ait le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement, le loup sauta sur celui-ci, plongeant ses crocs dans son cou, le lui arrachant. L'être des ténèbres s'écroula au sol, et fusillant l'animal du regard, rendit son dernier souffle.

Depuis ce jour, dans la forêt de Shingashina, il n'était pas rare d'entendre les hurlements du démon-loup. Entre deux arbres, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de l'énorme loup se baladant. Et même parfois, la forme d'un homme avec une longue et grosse queue, et de grandes oreilles droites, se dressant fièrement sur le haut de son crâne. "

L'air ennuyé, Eren referma le grimoire dans un gros " Poof ! " et le laissa tomber lourdement sur sa table basse. Il se leva ensuite pour se cuisiner quelque chose. Puis il mangea le contenu de son assiette, assis sur son sofa devant la télévision. Enfin, il fit la vaisselle, alla se doucher et se coucha vers dix heures après avoir regardé un film. Un film d'Horreur qu'il avait loué par ennui. Eren n'était pas quelqu'un de froussard. Mais la seule chose qu'il lui faisait peur, c'était les histoires de possessions. C'est pourquoi, devant la télévision, Eren serrait son coussin en sursautant et se cachant les yeux de nombreuse fois. Il allait avoir du mal à s'endormir ce soir.

 **OoOoO**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque minuit arriva. Eren était allongé dans son lit, dormant profondément. Pendant ce temps, dans son salon, sur la table basse, le grimoire qui y était posé et qui, jusque là était fermé, s'ouvrit brutalement. Les pages se tournaient d'elles-mêmes à une vitesse folle. On aurait dit que le gros livre n'avait pas de fin. Les pages ne cessaient de se tourner, sans jamais s'arrêter.

 **OoOoO**

La lumière traversa les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre, lui arrachant un grognement bestial. Eren se tourna dos à la fenêtre, se cachant du soleil qui venait l'embêter si tôt. Soupirant de bien être, le brun se blottit contre le corps chaud à ses côtés... Le corps chaud...

Eren rouvrit brusquement les yeux et resta un long moment à fixer l'homme qui dormait là. La peau pâle, des cheveux noirs de jais, faisant une coupe undercut, dont les mèches se séparaient en une raie de côté qui retombait sur son front sans pour autant lui cacher ses yeux clos en cet instant. Descendant un peu, il découvrit un torse nu mais magnifiquement sculpté. Puis, plus bas...

Eren fit les gros yeux avant que quelque chose de doux et... Poilu ne lui frôle la jambe.

...

-C'est quoi cette chose là ?! Hurla Eren en sautant hors du lit pour courir dans son salon et prendre son téléphone.

Sans perdre de temps, il composa le numéro de la police et après une sonnerie, un homme décrocha en annonçant la police nationale.

-Un homme s'est infiltré chez moi ! Il est nu et possède d'étranges attributs bestiaux. Je ne sais pas qui il est ni comment il est entré...

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, l'étrange homme ouvrait difficilement les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant à leur maximum. Se redressant, il bailla comme un chien, la gueule grande ouverte et fusilla la porte ouverte qui menait au salon, là où Eren était encore, s'affolant au téléphone. N'ayant pas apprécié d'avoir été ainsi réveillé, l'homme se leva, nullement gêné de sa nudité et marcha jusqu'au salon. Là, il découvrit le brun qui, dos à lui, donné son adresse à la police. Croisant les bras, il fusillait le plus jeune du regard.

Comme si Eren l'avait senti, il se retourna et sursauta en se reculant, rapprochant son téléphone de sa bouche tout en baissant le son de sa voix.

-Il est devant moi, nu, il me regarde comme si il allait me tuer. Il est plus petit que moi, peut-être un mètre soixan-

L'inconnu lui arracha le téléphone des mains, alors qu'Eren se mettait à hurler, arrachant à l'individu une grimace et faisant tressaillir ses grandes oreilles qui se dressaient fièrement sur le haut de son crâne.

-IL M'A PRIS MON TÉLÉPHONE ET-

Refermant sa main sur l'appareil, l'homme-animal réduisit le cellulaire d'Eren en un tas de miettes, sous les yeux effarés de son propriétaire.

-Aah ! Mon tel !

Alors qu'il allait le ramasser, il se stoppa en l'entendant émettre un son semblable à un grognement bestial et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de l'inconnu qui est entre lui et le cadavre de son téléphone. Il se colla au mur, essayant de ne faire qu'un avec, tout en le suppliant l'individu de ne rien lui faire, pensant qu'il est un violeur. Tiquant, Levi fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche avant de commencer à parler de sa voix grave, dure et froide.

-Ta gueule merdeux où je t'arrache les couilles. De une ! Je déteste quand on va à l'encontre de ma volonté ! De deux ! Je déteste qu'on me réveille le matin surtout comme tu viens de le faire ! Et de trois ! Je t'interdis de me comparer à ces chiens galeux excités ! Je suis Levi !

Eren déglutit et secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il n'allait certainement pas aller contre la volonté de ce " Levi ". Il tenait à la vie et surtout, il tenait à garder sa virginité ! Pas qu'il ne le trouvait pas très beau mais disons que...

[ Disons que rien du tout, je veux pas me faire violer, point ! ] Pensa Eren, coupant court à ses réflexions.

-Maintenant, reprit l'homme-loup en tenue d'Adan. Si tu as des habits ce serait cool.

Eren avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il désigna timidement sa chambre, invitant le dénommé Levi à se servir dans ses habits. Cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, d'autant plus que l'homme semblait plus petit que lui, mais au moins, ils seront éloignés l'un de l'autre et il pourra, par la même occasion, cacher son atrocité ! Cela devenait quelque peu gênant.

Alors que l'intrus faisait volte face, se dirigeant avec grâce dans la chambre, sa queue touffue et aussi noire que ses cheveux se balançant doucement dans son dos, Eren en profita pour se ruer sur son défunt portable, le ramassant morceaux par morceaux en soupirant de désespoir.

-Génial ! Je vais faire comment moi maintenant ? Armin et Mikasa vont essayer de m'appeler et vont paniquer en découvrant que je ne répond pas. De plus, ce n'est pas avec mes revenus que je pourrais m'en racheter un !

Gemissant de désespoir, il était agenouillé à même le sol. Plusieurs coups violents à la porte le firent sursauter alors que son regard se posa sur la porte d'entrée où une voix se fit entendre.

-Police !

Ouvrant les yeux, il laissa retomber les bouts de son portable au sol et courut à la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir avec empressement sur le policier. Alors que la porte venait d'être ouverte, Eren indiqua sa chambre et le représentant de l'ordre y alla rapidement, une main sur son arme qui était toujours dans son étui. Pénétrant avec prudence dans la chambre à coucher, le policier écarquilla les yeux en découvrant, dos à lui, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, en simple boxer maintenant, la peau pâle, deux grandes oreilles dressées sur sa tête et une longue queue derrière lui, partant du bas de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses tibias. Bien que surpris, l'homme fit savoir sa présence en ordonnant à l'inconnu de mettre ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Levi ne se retourna pas, restant devant l'armoire, critiquant le mauvais goût du jeune Eren qui était resté dans le salon. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu si ses oreilles ne s'étaient tournés vers le policier qui avait sursauté sous la surprise, voyant la queue de l'être se figer devant lui.

-J'ai dit, les mains en l'air ! Reprit le policier plus fortement en effectuant un pas vers l'homme-loup qui agacé, se tourna enfin vers le représentant de la loi qui se figea face au regard d'acier de l'individu.

Le corps du policier se mit soudain à trembler alors que Levi grognait tel un loup, sans pour autant montrer les crocs. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard meurtrier, ses oreilles aplaties sur son crâne, et sa queue fouettait l'air avec violence. Par réflexe, l'homme de la police sortit son arme qu'il pointa sur l'homme-loup, lui criant de ne pas bouger. Levi qui était de plus en plus agacé, s'avança d'un pas vers le policier. Celui-ci recula d'un pas. À nouveau, Levi fit un autre pas, le représentant des forces de l'ordre recula aussi d'un pas. Et ainsi de suite. Eren vit le policier avec son arme pointée sur Levi et reculant toujours plus, au fur et à mesure que l'homme-loup avançait à reculons.

Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, le policier se retrouva dehors et Levi lui claqua la porte au nez.

* * *

Merci à **Raffie13035** pour la correction du chapitre !

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews !


End file.
